Ayano Heartfilia
by Ayano Heartfilia
Summary: Who's the new girl that came into the guild with Lucy? who's heart has she stolen right from the start? I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I do own Ayano. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lucy Heartfilia, the light of Fairy Tail, was locking her door and was about to head to the guild when two long slim arms wrapped loosely around the top of her ample bust. The blonde celestial mage froze, not recognizing the blue painted finger nails that belonged to the small hands connected together. Lucy slowly turned around nervously and gasped, seeing a very familiar face that she hadn't seen in so long it felt like forever.

Ayano! The blonde squealed happily, having missed the girl so very much. "Oh Aya, I've missed you so much!" Turning around in her arms to hug said woman back tightly, Lucy began to cry. Aya wiping her tears away took Lucy's arm in hers and cheerfully said "Let's go to this guild of yours, we can talk later, but for now, I heard you had lots of hot guys there." With a grin, the girls walked the short distance to the guild. Lucy summoned Plu, as she often did when she walked to and from Fairy Tail. "Awe he's too cute Lucy." Aya squealed, hugging the shaking spirit, "pun pun" Plug replied, happy to meet someone nice just like his mistress and best friend. Lucy started talking to Aya about what happened in the time they were apart. Asking if she too wanted to join her at Fairy Tail, and offered to let her live with her, saying it would be easier to divide the rent in half. Aya smiled, agreeing, telling Lucy she'd be happy to, and she'd love to spend more time with the her since she hadn't seen her since she had ran away from home over eight years ago.

Lucy sent Plu back to the celestial world as she opened the doors to the guild hall, knowing the small spirit frightened easily at the loud noise that always seem to escape the place. Warning Aya to be on guard against the constantly flying tables and chairs from the fighting members, Aya laughed at the smile that Lucy had on her face as they causally made their way to the bar to talk to Mira, greeting everyone they passed, all of which were giving Aya questioning glances. The silver haired Mira smiled warmly at Lucy, and then at Aya with questions alight in her eyes. "Good morning Lucy dear, who's your friend? She looks almost identical to you."

"Good morning Mira, this is my cousin, Ayano Heartfilia. She is my Uncle Jason's daughter on my dad's side; after I ran away I lost all contact with her." Lucy said sheepishly, gesturing to the black haired girl beside her as she sat down, smoothing over her form fitting light blue mini skirt with yellow triangles on the side of each leg. Unlike Lucy, Aya had black hair and Bright Purple eyes, instead of brown, and was slightly taller with a slightly bigger bust, being that her body was a few years older than Lucy's because of the seven years Lucy had been under that spell on Tenrou Island. Aside from the obvious differences the black haired Ayano looked just like Lucy and had the same bright warm smile on her face, they were definitely related. When Mira giggled loudly and hugged the girl, the rest of the guild took notice, the young girl looked to be the same age as the celestial mage beside her and wore tight black jeans and a blue button up blouse, much like Laxus' purple shirt that he often wore, Though hers had Short sleeves and a silver design of small roses going down the front, veining around the buttons.

Team Natsu crowded around the trio and started asking questions, glad to finally meet someone from Lucy's family, being under the impression that she had none left. They knew she had an aunt, uncle, and father, but had heard they all passed during the seven year gap they spent on Tenrou Island. Though she only talked about it the one time they had found her crying after the letter her father had left, stating that her aunt had passed three years after she went missing and her uncle had passed the year before she had come back, Lucy had never mentioned they had a daughter.

Natsu the flame dragon slayer of course was the first one to open his mouth and asked her what kind of magic she used and how strong she was with Cana asking if she could hold her alcohol better than her light weight cousin. What really surprised everyone was that she was also a celestial wizard like Lucy thinking it only ran on her mother's side, and she could use Lucy's keys as well, being blood related. Aya had a few of her own that Lucy could use, though Aya didn't have any gold keys like her cousin, being that Lucy had ten of them. She did have all thirteen platinum keys, which belonged to the Chinese zodiac, and demonstrated by summoning Kyo the cat, who had appeared in his human form looking similar to Leo. Except that he had red eyes and wore a black shirt and khakis with sneakers, instead of the suits the lion preferred, and he didn't wear the sun glasses. Kyo was her favorite, she said as she dismissed him, while happy drooled on her shoulder thinking Kyo was so cool. Then she put everyone in a state of immense shock, when she revealed she could use lightning magic. She explained that again, like her blonde cousin, she had a second magic, but she hadn't had to sacrifice one of her spirits like the other celestial mage next to her. Though Aya didn't know of Lucy's broken key yet. After answering Natsu's questions to the best of her abilities, Gray asked if she had a boyfriend with a smirk on his face, earning him a smack from Lucy, who he had started dating a few months ago. "Owe Luce, what was that for?" Gray whined sarcastically, knowing full well why the woman had hit him. Lucy just glared at him playfully and gave him a peck on the check as she rubbed his pant covered thigh, glad that at least for now he had clothes on.

Unnoticed by the rest of the guild, a certain dragon slayer on the second floor was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and his headphones on mute, listening intently, acting as though he didn't really care in the least, but with mild curiosity on his face. He had smelled Lucy's scent of strawberries and vanilla when she walked into the guild, but didn't turn to look, not wanting everyone to know he had a crush on the light of Fairy Tail, outside of the thunder legion anyway. He couldn't keep secrets from them, they always found out anyway, but all that had changed the moment his sense of smell picked up the intoxicating scent of white orchids and starfruit with a hint of something like a spice the girl standing next to her had. He turned slowly, making it look as though he was looking out over the guild as he often did since his return, and inwardly gasped at the breathtaking beauty beside his busty guild mate. Though she looked a lot like her cousin in features, he was mesmerized by the warm smile on her lips, was taken in by her gorgeous purple eyes under long dark eyelashes and wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her long silky black hair that played peeka-boo with the split that stopped half up the back of her shirt and her deliciously tight pants. He licked his lips unconsciously, not paying attention to the blue grey eyes of his grandfather, who had a wondrous grin on his face, happy that Laxus was showing some interest in a girl, and hoping it was more than lust. He then walked down to meet the new girl that seemed to have stolen his grandson's heart from the very start, even if Laxus himself didn't know it yet.

With the same line he used on Lucy when she arrived eight years ago, master Makarov greeted the young woman warmly. "It would seem we have yet another new recruit, and she's just as breathtakingly beautiful as her cousin." Blushing, both girls said "Yes sir" at the same time, which caused them both to giggle and smile at one another. "Alright my dear, just let Mirajane here know where and what color you want your guild mark to be. "Laxus!" Master yelled for his grandson who slightly jumped, knowing his grandfather was up to something by the gleam in his eye. "What is it old man?" Came the handsome mans deep voice in typical fashion, sending shivers down Aya's spine. He had a lightning shaped scar on his face, standing on the second floor wearing afore mentioned purple button up shirt and black loose fitting pants with silver shoes. His black coat with the gray fur trim hanging off his shoulders, and sound pods that he had moved to hang around his neck when his grandfather yelled his name. "Get down here son and greet our new member as the next guild master should." Tch was all he said as he made his was down; secretly thrilled that he had an excuse to meet the lovely raven haired woman.

Just as he reached his grandfather, he inhaled sharply, though the only one to hear it was a snickering iron dragon slayer who was amused that finally someone could get under Laxus' skin so quickly without even trying. Turning his head back after glaring at Gajeel, Laxus addressed the woman in front of him. Aya, after mentally shaking herself loose of the trance she'd been in when she laid eyes on the tall and incredibly sexy smirking blonde man walking toward them, lifted her shirt just under her breast on the left side, asking for a dark blue guild mark that matched Gray's. Mira giggled and mentioned that Lucy's boyfriend's was the same color, to which Aya replied, that her favorite color, was in fact blue. The black haired Aya looked up as a strong masculine hand was extended to her in greeting. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail, I'm Laxus Drayer, master Makarov's grandson, and the next master of the guild." The tall man grinned proudly when purple eyes met blue grey. As she took the hand, there was a visible spark as they shook hands making both release them quickly in surprise. Silence overtook the guild after the spark flashed brightly. Slowly, Freed made his way to his friend and his new guild mate, smiling at Mira, as Natsu loudly voiced the question going through everyone's mind, "What the hell was that?" "If I may, Miss Ayano, was it? What type of magic did you say you used?" said Freed polite as always.

"Celestial and lightning magic, and please just call me Aya, like my cousin I am no longer a debutante having lost both my parents as well. Even though I still retain the Heartfilia name. Oh!" she said in surprise remembering something important. "And Luce, I have something to talk to about when we get a moment in private." Sadness swept across both their faces as they thought about the family that was now lost to them. "Alright Miss Aya, I believe I have a theory as to why there was a spark when your hand came into contact with Laxus'." she nodded for him to continue, so he spoke on. "I think it's because you are both lightning mages, and that was your magic's way of letting the other know that, I wouldn't say intimidate so much as your magic was greeting the others, being the rare magic it is, especially with Laxus being the lightning dragon slayer." Aya looked to Laxus in awe, knowing that he was strong the moment she had seen him, but hadn't expected him to be that strong. He gave her that sexy grin of his again and extended his hand once again. "Let's try that again, hmm?" She took his hand again and this time there was no visible shock of lightning like before, but there was a shock that is felt when two people feel a connection to one another. However, they both hid it well from the rest of the guild, everyone that is, except master, who with his knowing eyes, saw the exchange and the slight widening of their eyes.

Aya releasing his hand slowly, looked to Lucy with a smile, pointed to her tattoo and asked. "Since when do you have ink?" Lucy's eyes looked sad for a moment as she mumbled something about explaining it later. Aya just grinned and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of her shirt exposing her shoulders and turned around to show her cousin the blue butterfly holding a red rose with the names of both her parents, and Lucy's parents as well, along with the dates they died in the petals. Lucy stared wide eyed for a moment, then after her cousin fixed her shirt, threw her arms around her as tears threaten to fall. "Thank you for including my parents Aya, it means a lot to me." She said happily. "Well welcome my dear, to Fairy Tail." Master said, as a way to change the subject before both girls started crying. "I hope you enjoy your time here and come to love this guild as much as the rest of us do." Aya Sniffled before surprising master by giving him a big hug, he then smiled, returning the warm gesture which was soon replaced with mouth dropping shock as she then turned to Laxus and gave him the same big hug. Lucy laughed at the guilds expressions, knowing that no one except a handful of people, herself included, ever gave the big mean and scary Laxus Drayer a hug. Even the man himself couldn't help but look at the girl that had her arms around him in complete and udder shock. Slowly, as if unsure of himself, Laxus returned the hug and vaguely noticed how much he enjoyed her being in his large muscular arms. Master and Laxus both noticed that though they act similar, Aya's emotions were more guarded than her cousin's, even if she was just as, if not more, outgoing then Lucy.

The guild hall slowly went back to normal, everyone but team Natsu, Laxus, and master, returning to their seats to talk about the bright girl that had just joined them. Master and Laxus both sat down to the left of the new girl, Laxus sitting right next to her, nursing a beer, while team Natsu sat on her right next to Lucy. Gray had moved his arm to around Lucy's shoulder and absent-mindedly played with her now long golden locks that were pulled into low pig tails to keep him from stripping out of his clothes as was his bad habit. Laxus was surprised to find that he was suddenly no longer jealous of Gray and Lucy, he was actually quite happy for them now. Aya and Lucy were sipping on the strawberry milkshakes Mira had brought the happy girls as they chatted, when all of a sudden Natsu opened his big mouth in challenge to the new girl. "Hey Aya fight me! If you're anything like Luce here then you must be pretty strong. Everyone sweat dropped at the excited pyro.

A/N:

Please bear with me. I re-edit a lot so the updates you see may not always be a new chapter but a re-edit of a pervious chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ayano laughed at the man's eagerness and nodded her head saying she could use the practice to get used to using her magic again, having not used it much since her parents died. Natsu jogged to the back of the guild to the training grounds with Aya and everyone else behind him. Like the guild Laxus followed as well using the excuse that he needed to see how she fought to know how to rank her since he was the next guild master and Lucy being an s-class wizard now, though in reality he just wanted to see her fight and maybe ask her to join his team the thunder legion, that thought astounded him since he had literally just met the young women. He wanted to ask Lucy but since she was now, much to his distaste at the time, dating Gray that was out of the question. Lucy and Gray hadn't come as a surprise since they had been on the same team so long and had always showed signs of liking each other, and they were not the only new couple, all of his team except himself had a special someone, Evergreen was dating Elfman, Bixlow and Cana finally admitted to dating for a while, and Freed was now seeing Mirajane. This left him lonely at times, though he would never admit to it.

As he got to the training ground he heard Natsu's famous catch phrase of "I'm all fired up now." The fire dragon slayer with his hands aflame and a big toothy smile on his face turned to face his opponent, Laxus then turned his grey eyes to the women he seemed to be quite taken with and heard her say "let's go hun." with an accent he hadn't noticed before. Laxus looked to the girl he no longer had a crush on and asked. "hey Blondie where did that accent come from?" "Oh that, it's because she has lived in the south most of her life. My aunt and uncle owned half of the Heartfilia railway and some hotels by the beaches down there." Said the less then amused at her nickname, smiled proudly. Laxus stared in shock at the black haired girl. He had known Lucy's family had been wealthy but he didn't know they had been that wealthy. The women in front of him was dressed similarly like her almost twin cousin Aya's birthday falling two months before Lucy, they were dressed well but didn't look like the debutants they once were. Suddenly while he had been lost in thought the match had started with Natsu lunging forward and Aya side stepping. She quickly spun around her waterfall of hair shined in the sun as it fanned as she turned on the ball of her right foot key in hand, she twisted it in the air just like Lucy and like her cousin didn't have to say the incantation meaning she was certainly stronger then she looked.

A large black dog appeared following his masters silent command as she herself crackled with lightning sending it in Natsu direction zapping the fire dragon slayer. Who looked chard as he made his way back to her as she blocked his attacks with well mastered martial arts move and sent him flying again with a well place punch to the gut this time into the water that lay beside the training ground. Coming up sputtering. Natsu for the first time ever raised his hands, yielding to everyone's shock. Natsu looked to his guild "What, all I wanted to know was how strong she is and I got my answer, I'll fight her again later when I don't have a date with Lisanna, she'd be pretty upset if I was all beat up." Natsu rubbed his neck sheepishly, everyone sweat-dropped.

Aya walked up to the wet man and gave him her signature hug not caring that he just went swimming by her own hand and that he was getting her wet as well making her shirt stick to her like a glove, Natsu being Natsu didn't notice but when she turn around all the men had nosebleeds. Ignoring them she walked up Lucy and once again put her arm through the other young women's. They walked back to the bar and sat down when Laxus came up to them with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "hey would you three like to go get some lunch." He said gesturing to Aya, Lucy, and Gray, Lucy giggled "sort of like a double date?" Giggling harder when Laxus actually turn a very light shade of pink. "Laxus if you like my cousin all you have to do is say so, it's not like you at all to get embarrassed" the blonde girl whispered in his ear low enough that only he would hear it, Laxus nodded slightly and Lucy giggled some more. Looking to the now red Aya, Lucy smiled and dragged her cousin away, heading to the door. "well go get changed and let Aya move in first then how about we meet you for dinner instead?" everyone agreed and went their separate ways with the girls heading toward Lucy's house. Both called out one of their spirits Lucy calling out Plu and Aya calling out Kyo who was in his cat form purring happy to be in his mistresses arms.

When they got there Aya had Kyo, being that he was already there, get some of her clothes she had stored in the celestial world. "will that be all princess?" Lucy giggled as Aya dismissed him. "my spirits call me the same thing, must be a family thing." Aya giggled too and nodded. "mind if I jump in the shower first hun." "sure no problem I'll make a light lunch then get in after you." Lucy said smiling walking toward the kitchen to make sandwiches. When she was done with that she laid out a pink sun dress and laid it on the bed with a white bra and matching pair of panties. As Lucy filled up some glasses with tea Aya walked out of the shower wearing a clean pair of tight black jeans and opted instead of her button up blouse, for a dark blue tank top and a thin black half sweater and her black flip-flops showing off her blue toenails.

Sitting down at the table she took a bit of her sandwich and then when she finished that bit looked at Lucy. "listen hun, I need to talk to you about somethin' important." Her accent thick. Lucy nodded knowing her southern accent only thickened when she was upset or mad. "look I know uncle Jude told you he was able to get some money back, it was left in the letter he left with his will, but what he didn't know is that my parents actually set aside money for you after you had ran away from home hoping you would come by and see them when you got in a tight spot and after the Heartfilia railway went down they decided not to tell him about the money they had set aside afraid he would take it all and not learn his lesson for the way he treated you. That's why my parents refused to help him as I'm sure you're aware." Lucy nodded "I was going to give you the money but you disappeared before I had the chance, my parents were so upset when they heard you had disappeared but like your father they held onto the hope you were still alive out there. So what I'm saying Luce is we're both still wealthy and before you say you can't accept the money I'll have you know hun that it is your money that was owed to you from our grandfather's company, mom and dad just set it aside for you." Lucy was in tears when Aya had finished and walked over hugging her cousin tightly. "thank you Aya. At least we won't have to worry about rent and maybe I can buy back my home and turn it into a school for wizards, but I miss them so much I'm so sorry I was not there when uncle Jason and Aunt Miranda died." She said as tears slide down her face. Aya nodded and hugged her back. "It's okay Luce they would understand and I know they loved you very much and so did your father even though he never got the chance to tell you and he would be proud of your idea to turn the mansion's into schools." Both girls sat there and cried into each other's arms for a while missing the family that was gone. After that they finished their lunch and Lucy went to take a shower while Aya put on some makeup excited about her double date with Laxus, Lucy and Gray.

Aya put on some light brown eye shadow, just enough to bring out the purple in her eyes, then some eyeliner and mascara, followed by light pink lip gloss. She then put her hair up in to a high pony tail tied with a dark blue ribbon that matched her shirt. Aya just finished her make up when Lucy came out of the bathroom already dressed and ready to go. Hearing a knock on the door startled them as they were walking down the stairs heading toward the guild where they were originally supposed to meet the guys but when they opened the door they were met with two pairs of eyes, the dark blue of Gray's looked like the sea at midnight, and the grey eyes of Laxus looked like a thunderstorm in full swing, dark and dangerous. The lightning mage turn his to Aya, making a shiver run down her spine to her lady parts, smirking at the girl because of his heightened sense of smell almost growling as his own arousal spiked, the girl was stunning as was Lucy but the feelings he had once held for the light of the guild were nothing more than that of a sibling now. Gray and Lucy smiled at one another as the ice mage leaned forward to kiss his girl lightly on the lips and lacing his fingers in hers. He and Laxus had planned what they were going to do all day after Gray made him swear he wouldn't try anything with Lucy's cousin unless he was absolutely sure he wanted more than a one night stand. Laxus's reply shocked him. "I don't think you have to worry about that Gray I don't think I could do that to her, there's something about her, I can't explain it. Is this how you felt with Lucy?" Gray was silent for a moment thinking about his answer, he knew he liked Lucy from the start especially when she had put Natsu in his place, which had seemed at the time only Erza could do. "I had liked Lucy from the start and not just because she has a awesome figure though that does help." Gray said ginning "But besides that deep down I knew there was something more I liked about Lucy and I as I got to know her, I found myself falling for her. It's just sad that it took so long for me to gather the courage to tell her that I love her. I can't imagine my life without her now. So to answer your question I think I did." Came Gray's sheepish reply as he turned bright red, he didn't mind sharing his thoughts with Laxus, after he was allowed back into Fairy Tail Laxus had changed for the better so Gray started talking to him more and they became pretty good friends even with the crush Gray had known Laxus had on Lucy, but now with Aya here Gray also knew that crush had went straight out the window by the way Laxus looked at the raven haired girl.

Shaking himself loose of his thoughts He told both girls they were going to dinner and then a movie, nodding they made their way to the restaurant and had a very delightful dinner, laughing and talking while they all got to know Aya occasionally picking on her about her southern accent. As they walked to the theater Gray whispered something in Laxus's ear, the lightning mage nodded with a blush on his face. When they went to get their seats Gray grabbed Lucy's hand with a wink and led her to one of the back corners saying he'd like to sit with her alone. Laxus boldly took Aya's hand not wanting her to think he was a coward and took her to the other back corner. Aya gave him a shy smile thinking to herself how interesting things could get at the back of a dark movie theater, knowing the same thoughts were going through her cousin's mind making them glad they had went separate ways. As they sat down Laxus draped his arm around the back of the black haired celestial mage's chair casually. The credits started showing a preview of a horror movie of a scary clown popping out of a red balloon with a high pitched scream making Aya quietly shriek and jump into Laxus's lap with her head buried in his very toned chest.

A/N:

Ok I'm not sure how many people actually read these but I would like to take a moment to say that this is a romance, I don't really want to add in a major enemy but I might add a love rival. If you think it's going a bit fast between Aya and Laxus let me know. And also let me know if you want me to elaborate on gray and Lucy's relationship. And for those who like Juvia I promise I'm not leaving her out. Anyway TTFN=Tata for now. :D wow I'm really showing my age. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Laxus looked at Aya in surprise when she had jumped into his lap, his blue gray eyes widening just a fraction before giving her that sexy smirk. "Well jeez, Shorty if you wanted to sit in my lap that badly all you had to do was ask." His deep velvety voice whispered in her ear. Aya blushed a bright red as she got out of his lap and sat back in her chair, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled at her childish behavior thinking her very cute and turned back to the movie, but not before he slides his arm down around her shoulders now that he was sure he was affecting her the same way she was him. She stiffened at first as she felt heat envelope around her neck then relaxed as his scent of rain, and damp earth surrounded her. Aya had always loved the smell in the air when it was about to rain, that fresh clean smell that it brought with it. When the movie finally started the two focused on it until Laxus realized it was a romance film and cursed gray for picking such a mushy movie, probably so he could make out with a certain blonde haired celestial wizard. The ravishing girl beside him snickered when she heard him curse under his breath probably not aware she could hear him. "What's the matter spark plug? Can't handle a chick flick?" She said giggling. The tall blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "Spark plug?" "You called me Shorty so it's only fair to give you a stupid nickname as well, lightning rod." She stuck her tongue out at him again but this time he grabbed it and she squeaked. "Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it babe." Came his perverted reply as images of her doing just that ran through both their heads, causing a slight blush to grace his features and a bright one on hers. Laxus let go of her tongue with an inaudible gulp now that his pants seemed tighter than normal with the smell of her slight arousal.

As they both turned back to the movie, she decided to be somewhat bold by linking her fingers together with his fingers that lay on her shoulder. Surprised at first, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her, holding her hand. The warmth from her hand spread up his arm and into his heart. He knew he was already falling for the vixen beside him and he was quite happy to let it happen. Though deep in the back of his mind, he felt he didn't deserve her, however, if she was anything like Lucy, he knew his past wouldn't make a difference to Ayano. Not to mention he really didn't want to fight it, he was tired of beating himself up over his action at fantasia, and if his guild mates could forgive him then it was about time to forgive himself. Wanting to be closer, he pulls her slowly back into his lap, wrapping both arms around her and she went with no hesitation. Something about what was happening between them seemed right, seemed real, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Aya leaned back in his embrace, against his hard muscled chest. Laxus was so much bigger then her and she preferred it that way, she didn't mind that he dwarfed her with his size. The handsome man chanced a glance over to the other side of the theater at their friends, who were in the process of in fact making out. Lucy was sitting in Gray's lap much like the other couple, but instead of facing the movie she had her lips locked with the raven haired man, her arms around his neck and his around her waist." I don't think your cousin will be coming home tonight." Laxus whispered in Aya's ear huskily, wanting to do the same to her. Seeing how they had just met a few hours ago, he couldn't very well ask her to go back to his place, but he didn't see the harm in kissing her, after all, it was a date and people did think him to be a ladies man. So, he thought he would be the rogue everyone thought him to be, to an extent, though he wasn't sure he could hold back. However, if she were to tell him to stop, he would. They were both adults and she was more than capable of putting him in his place if need be. At that thought, he smiled knowing that like Lucy, she was probably just as feisty with her temper for those who could invoke it. Plus, everyone knows Lucy's kick was to be avoided at all costs, having witnessed it himself when she used it on Natsu and Gray. Even the flametard tried to stay on Blondie's good side, so as to not receive another of those kicks, though he seemed to receive them daily.

Giving into his desire to at least kiss her, he gently grabbed Aya's chin and turned her head to face him, looking into her eyes. "I don't know what's happening between us, but I don't intend to stop it unless you say otherwise." His deep lust filled voice replied. When she didn't object, he leaned in and kissed her. The same shock from earlier passed between them, making her gasp. Laxus took his chance to sneak his tongue in next to hers, tasting the sweet tangy starfruit flavor that was her. He moaned softly as he felt her tongue slide into his mouth, kissing him back. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck as his giant hands made their way to her waist, resting them on her narrow hips. In that moment, neither knew what was going to happen, or where this was going. They just knew they were meant to be together. Shifting so that her legs settled on either side of his, Aya could feel his growing desire adding to her own as he grinded his hips up into hers. Feeling the heat coming from her core, Laxus growled, the smell of her lust strong thanks to his dragon enhanced senses. Gripping her hips firmly he tears himself from her lips to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, making her nails dig slightly into his shoulders. The sting jolts him back to reality as he fights his way from the sensual fog they both found themselves in. "I'm sorry my dear but we have to stop, otherwise I'm going to take you right here and now. You're obviously a virgin from your scent and though the thought of being your first thrills the hell out of me, I'd prefer it if your first wasn't in the back of the theater on the first date." He growled trying to restrain himself, the furious dragon inside him practically begging to mark her.

Ayano for her part understood where he was coming from, she agreed with him wholeheartedly wanting her first time to be, to sound cliché, magical. She knew Laxus could give her that, but not here, not with other people around to witness them coming undone at the others touch. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed at having to stop, but he was right, so slowly she got up and began to walk out of the theater for some air, Laxus following behind her. Had she been any other girl he would think she was upset with him for stopping, but he'd seen the understanding and acceptance in her purple gaze. Once outside Aya lit a cigarette, surprising Laxus that she was a smoker, also explaining the slight spice scent mixed in with the orchid and star fruit. "Does Lucy know you smoke?" he said as he lights a cigar. "I don't think so, the last time we had seen each other was maybe the year before she ran away eight years ago, and though I smoked then, I didn't want my uncle to know and look down on me. Uncle Jude considered anyone who smoked to be vile and not worth his time. I think the only ones who knew were my own parents, and though they disliked the habit, they never tried to stop me. My upbringing wasn't as strict as Lucy's. After aunt Layla's death, Uncle Jude closed himself off to everything but his work, even his own daughter, so I barley saw Lucy in our teenage years except when father would go for his side of business which was not often." Sadness crossed her features at the memories assaulting her mind at that moment, but then she smiled. "Though I'm sad they're all gone, I've had more time to grieve their loss. Poor Lucy has not, she just found out maybe 6 months ago, that's one of the reasons I left the south and made my way here to be with her. It's a helpless feeling when you no longer have any family to call your own and you're left alone." Unshed tears shone in her eyes as she recalled the emotional struggle she went through when she thought that her family was lost to her after Lucy's disappearance. "I disagree." Came Laxus firm reply as he brought his hand to cup her face. "Lucy has had a family from the moment she stepped into Fairy Tail, and now so do you, we may not be blood, but we are all family, we are all there for each other. I know I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have that got me kicked out of the guild." Aya's eyes widened in shock but Laxus continued. "But when I was finally reinstated, everyone including your cousin, who I had tried to destroy at the time and had said some awful things about, forgave me with open arms and no hesitations. I know you struggled in the past like you said, but now you do have a family and a boyfriend." Laxus said with a chuckle. She stuck her tongue out at him once more, glad about boyfriend line, and not disagreeing with it. Being the rogue that he was, he saw his opening and took this chance to kiss her again.

At that moment someone cleared their throat. The couple had been so deep in their conversation, and each other, that they never noticed Lucy and Gray had followed them outside, and had heard everything that had been said. The lovers looked up at the sound and drew apart, Lucy deciding to run and embrace her cousin with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Aya I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you all alone. I won't ever leave you like that again, I promise." "It's okay Lucy, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known that our parents would pass while you were gone. All that matters is we're together now." As the cousins pulled apart, Gray asked them about getting ice cream while Laxus grinned. As they made their way to the guild, Gray and Laxus fell behind the happily chatting girls "you ready for this man?" came Laxus' whispered voice. "As ready as I'll ever be." Gray said with a smile, though he was extremely nervous, even if he didn't need to be. They walked into the guild holding the hand of their respective partner, and greeted everyone as they walked by on their way to the bar. "Hey Mira" Gray said with a wink as Mira had hearts in her eyes.

Lucy thinking the hearts were due to the fact that it was quite obvious her cousin was dating Laxus. Master looked over the couples with a huge grin on his face, happy that his grandson was finally settling down, and that Gray and Lucy had found happiness within each other. "What can I get the four of you?" asked Mira, as she pictured Blonde haired, purple eyed babies and black haired, blue-Grey eyed babies in her head. They all order, Lucy her usual Strawberry milkshake, Gray a mint chocolate sundae, Laxus opted for a beer, and Aya ordered an orange sherbet cone. Mira went to complete their orders, holding a tray on her way back with both girls clueless as to the shiny object attached to Lucy's straw.


	4. Author's Note

Ok my lovely readers. im so so sorry for the late notice i do plan on finishing this story but i had major writers block so im going to rewrite it. I'm not going to change the story line just going to add and make it go a little slower. i feel the story was progressing too fast. I'll try to update as much as i can so please be patient and dont shoot me lol.


End file.
